


College is the Opposite of Therapy

by MURPHCYS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Kenma are done w everyone, Angst, Bokuto is a bro, Captains Fic, College Roommates, Daichi is trying his best, Daishou’s a little shit, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iwaizumi is about to throw hands, Kuroo’s a nerd, M/M, Mental Health Issues, More tags to be added, Oikawa’s a loser, Suga adopts more kids except they’re all his age, captain shenanigans, get in loser we’re going to therapy, rip daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MURPHCYS/pseuds/MURPHCYS
Summary: In all honesty, the probability of Sawamura’s roommate being another former volleyball captain was slim... butall fourof  them?This had to be a cruel joke.(post-grad captains college fic where daichi just goes insane.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Daishou Suguru & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou & Sawamura Daichi, Daishou Suguru & Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru & Kozume Kenma, Daishou Suguru & Oikawa Tooru, Daishou Suguru & Sawamura Daichi, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	1. Dorm 218

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Difference Between Roommates And Worst Enemies Is Press Coverage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335582) by [alpacameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay hi. i’m not sure who’s really going to find this or think it’s worth reading, but writing a huge captains fic that includes daishou has been something i’ve wanted to do for like five years now. 
> 
> i’m REALLY excited to write it and i hope that anyone who ends up reading really enjoys it 
> 
> that being said this fic was inspired by my favourite fanfic in history which i’ve linked :’) ive been reading it for four years and still nothing tops it and last night i re-read it all in one go and just HAD to write my own daishou college fic. i HIGHLY recommended you go read it because it’s truly a masterpiece deadass.

It was a sunny day in Tokyo. Clouds floated sparsely as the bright blue sky watched over the city. Daichi had really only visited a few times, but he knew how vastly different it was from Miyagi. His heart felt both heavy and light.

The day had finally come. One he’d been dreading. They had graduated…. and Daichi was moving into a dormitory, Suga as well. 

They weren’t Karasuno students anymore, and for some reason that felt so wrong. Life was moving on. It seemed sort of cruel, in a way. Sawamura felt as though Karasuno had truly found a home together the past year, and it hurt him knowing he wouldn’t get to be a part of it anymore. 

“Come on Daichi!” Koushi cried, lugging a large suitcase up the college dorm’s ramp. His feet pounded loudly upon the cobblestone floors. The sun beat down on them, probably making him feel more tired than he actually was. 

“We’re not exactly going to be late for anything,” He sighed, following his boyfriend at a slower pace. Sugawara rolled his eyes, picking up speed. “You don’t even know where you’re going!” Daichi cried after the taller boy, earning only a laugh as they continued running. 

The building was large and old. It had a lot of character and history, he was sure, but he hadn’t bothered reading up on any of it. The wood was a dark oak, and the floors of the halls switched between a hotel lobby sort of tile and dark green carpets. 

It was only minutes later that they found what he needed. 

“Took you long enough!” Koushi grinned happily as Daichi finally caught up. They were stopped in front of a large hunter green door. _218_ was painted in gold upon it. “Yellow and green? That’s kinda an ugly colour scheme…” The silver haired boy stuck out his tongue distastefully. 

There was a soft silence, where the two stood motionlessly, the fluorescent lights beating down on them, and then; “Thank you for helping me move in, Suga.” 

Yes, Koushi was moving into a dormitory as well, it just so happened that his counterpart’s room was a four hour drive away at another university. The former vice-captain smiled sadly. 

“I’m gonna miss you, y’know?” He mumbled. Sawamura’s features softened. He planted a kiss on Suga’s cheek. 

“I know.” 

“Okay then!” Sugawara clapped his hands together, “Let's meet your roommates!” He grabbed the doorknob excitedly, entering with a gusto Daichi had always admired and thought sort of ridiculous. 

Inside it was spacious, yet not too much. As soon as he walked in there was a bedroom to both his left and right, doors ajar. The rooms had nothing but beds, which meant they had yet to be claimed. Ahead of them, the complex opened up from the left into an open concept kitchen and living room. There seemed to be a room to their right once more, but the door was closed. Walking further past the three rooms, there was another hall to the left. At the very end was a bathroom. There were also two shut doors, possibly more bedrooms. 

“Hello?” Suga called, standing idly in the kitchen. 

The shut door on the right opened abruptly, and two people stepped out excitedly. 

Sawamura paled. 

“Oh ho ho?” 

“Oh ho ho!” 

Bokuto Koutaro and Kuroo Tetsurou stood in the doorframe, both grinning widely. Their trademark hairstyles, it seemed, hadn’t changed, and by just their raw energy, it also seemed that their personalities hadn’t either. 

Before anyone could say another word, Suga bursted into laughter, keeling over. Daichi glared down at him. 

“You two…” He looked in between them, “... Are my roommates…” He could already feel himself aging twice as fast. Koushi had yet to stop laughing at his misfortune.

“That’s riiiiight!” Bokuto’s head bobbed excitedly, “Oh god wow this is so exciting! All four of us? Together!? We’re gonna have so much fun!” It felt as though his piercing eyes were staring into Daichi’s soul. 

“What’re the odds we’d be rooming with these two?” Kuroo grinned, seemingly excited. Suga’s laughs dissolved into snickers. Daichi sighed. 

“It’s just me moving in, actually.” He corrected, feeling slightly downcast, though it couldn’t surpass the horror at the idea of rooming with the two before him. Sugawara nodded mutely, still amused. 

“If we’re lucky maybe the other two will be captains too!” Bokuto cried. Kuroo looked to be deep in thought at that. 

“For that to _actually_ work our options would be Shiratorizawa, Dateko, Inarizaki, Aoba Johsai, Tokonami, Wakutani, Ohgiminami, Kakugawa, Ubugawa, Shinzen, Itachiyama, Tsubakihara, Sarukawa, Mujinazaka, and Kamomedai.” He replied, eyes pensive. The three others stared at him blankly. 

“You did _not_ remember all of that just off the top of your head.” Suga denied, looking slightly weirded out. Kuroo barked out a proud laugh. 

“Kuroo has an awesome memory, Karasuno-kun.” Bokuto boasted, chest puffed out as though it was his attribute as well. Koushi raised a brow. “Bro those odds are like, super good. That’s like a hundred schools.”

“First of all, no.” Kuroo pointed out, “Second of all, there are like, so many schools in japan alone, nevermind the amount of rooms in each school. If you actually look at the probability the chance of another volleyball captain walking through that door is-”

 _“Hi-hi~!”_ A sweet voice called from the entrance, interrupting his ramble. 

Koushi turned towards the door with the most excited look Daichi had ever seen. He felt his whole world crashing down. 

That voice… There was _no_ way… 

“Well would you look at this! I must be dreaming!” 

Sugawara then turned to him, face _way_ too enthusiastic with the biggest shit-eating grin Daichi had ever seen. 

Before them stood Oikawa Tooru, dressed in nothing more than ripped jeans and a faded Aoba Johsai sweatshirt. He was smiling happily, one hand gripping the strap of his messenger bag, the other wrapped around the handle of a suitcase. Beside him was none other than Iwaizumi Hajime, looking bored as ever. 

Once again, before anyone could speak, Koushi exploded laughing, near tears. 

“Refreshing-kun!” Oikawa’s eyes lit up, “are you one of my roommates!?” 

“No,” Suga replied, wiping away what could’ve been a real or imaginary tear from the corner of his eyes, “I’m just helping Daichi move in.” 

“Oh…” The brunette scanned the room momentarily before, “so that means-”

“Yes.” Daichi said abruptly, not wanting to drag any of this out, “Yes, we’re all captains.” 

“Is there anyone else coming? Am I last? Iwa-chan I _told_ you if we didn’t hurry I was going to be the last one-”

“No no,” Kuroo wagged his finger, “there’s still one more.”

“Please be a captain please be a captain please be a captain…” Bokuto had his eyes shut tightly with his fingers crossed. Sawamura felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Come on,” Iwaizumi began, “you can’t actually think there’s going to be a _fifth_ captain.” He raised a brow, “I mean the chances of that happening are-”

The sound of the old door creaking open cut him off, and everyone went deathly still. The newcomer didn’t say a word, they merely silently made their way down the hall. Daichi’s heart was hammering with anticipation, tears pricking at his eyes. 

If it has to be a captain _please_ let it be someone like Moniwa, he thought, no, begged silently. 

As the final roommate finally made his way into the kitchen, all hell broke loose. 

The relaxed grin on Kuroo’s face dropped instantly, as did Bokuto’s hopeful smile. Both of them looked absolutely horrified. 

“Oh?” The newcomer grinned, eyes practically feral. He had dark green hair and slanted, beady eyes and- Daichi blanked. Fangs. The new guy had _fangs_.

“You’re fucking joking.” Kuroo said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Suga and him watched in confusion, slowly becoming scared. 

“Bro you did _not_ mention Nohebi.” Bokuto muttered, eyes not leaving the new guy’s face. Kuroo almost gagged. 

“Yeah because I wasn’t trying to manifest this…. _Anything_ but this…” 

The man, who was even shorter than Daichi, turned to the four of them. He stuck out a hand, smiling brightly. 

“Hi! I’m Daishou Suguru! Nice to meet you all!” He greeted happily. Sawamura reached out to return the gesture.

“Sawamura no!” Tetsurou all but cried, eyes wide. Iwaizumi looked about two seconds from abandoning Tooru and walking out the door. 

“Ohhh!” The boy, Daishou, gasped, “I remember you! I watched your game! Karasuno’s captain!” He then turned to Oikawa, “And you’re Seijho’s captain- Holy Shit…” He did another look around the room, “this is a dorm of captains…” 

“No…” Kuroo muttered weakly, “Stop… Please…” 

Something seemed to click in Tooru’s eyes, and he gasped loudly. “You’re Nohebi’s captain! I watched recordings of your matches!” 

Daishou grinned, pointed teeth slightly scaring Daichi. 

“Tetsu-kun, Kou-kun, why are you being so dramatic?” Oikawa asked, shaking Daishou’s hand enthusiastically. 

For a moment Sawamura wondered how the setter knew the two of them, before he realized it was probably through training camps and practice matches as well. 

“That man,” Kuroo seethed, “is a _snake_.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with snakes, Kuroo.” Daishou replied, sticking out his tongue at the much taller man. Kuroo was practically grinding his teeth together. 

“Do you not see how exciting this is?” Oikawa demanded, “we’re _all_ captains, here.”

“Four captains and him…” Tetsurou muttered, arms crossed. 

Without warning, Daishou and him began launching insults at each other. Only seconds later Bokuto and Oikawa jumped in.

Daichi felt sick to his stomach. This could not be real. There was no way this was his life now. 

“And who exactly is going to stop me from throwing all your stuff out the window, huh?” 

He was going to die. 

Once Daichi had managed to stop the quarreling, the debate of rooms had come up. It seemed Kuroo and Bokuto had claimed the bedroom close to the kitchen, and one of the rooms close to the bathroom. They went in a matter of first come first serve, which left Daichi and Tooru picking the two rooms close to the front door, and Daishou ending up with the other room near the bathroom. 

They’d begrudgingly agreed to stop fighting and to simply focus on unpacking. Koushi had followed him into what would from then on be his new room, as Iwaizumi did the same with Tooru. 

“Where do you want these?” Suga asked, holding up a couple textbooks. Daichi glared at them. 

“The trash.” He replied. Koushi rolled his eyes.

“I’ll just leave them on the desk.” 

An eerie and fragile sort of calm seemed to have graced the dorm. Right up until a loud, horrified scream pierced throughout the entire complex. 

Rushing out of their rooms and nearly bashing skulls, everyone was racing towards the sound. When they arrived in the kitchen, all they found was Suguru standing nonchalantly, leaning against the counter.

“Who screamed?” Iwaizumi demanded, a bit annoyed but also a bit concerned. Wordlessly, Daishou pointed to the corner of the living room. 

Kuroo was standing on the couch, eyes wide. 

“Kuroo…” Daichi started calmly, “what are you doing?” 

The bedhead gave him an upset look, pointing at Daishou violently. “Look at him!” 

Everyone looked back at the smaller boy, trying to understand what caused the chaos. He had a coffee flavoured papico in hand, and was casually sucking on it, eyes bored. Somehow, Daichi almost didn’t notice. 

There, on his shoulder, a massive boa constrictor was sitting happily. It was almost completely black, with flecks of yellow decorating it’s scales. 

Tooru let loose an awfully loud cry, _jumping into Iwaizumi’s arms._

Also panicking, Bokuto grabbed onto Daichi for dear life. The latter had reeled back in disgust. 

“Aww!” Suga leaned forward, cooing happily. 

“Suguru what in _god’s name_ is that!?” Tooru was desperately clinging to Hajime’s neck, near tears. Even Hajime was distressed by the reptile it seemed. 

“Papico.” Daishou replied quietly, continuing to eat his frozen treat. Oikawa took a deep breath. 

“The _other_ thing, Suguru.” He clarified. Daishou looked down. 

“Lucille.” He shrugged, not offering up anymore information than that. 

“She’s so cute!” Koushi gushed, beaming at her beady eyes, “How old is she?” 

“Twenty-five,” he replied, making Suga do a double take.

“What is she like a family curse or something? That thing’s older than you!” Tetsurou cried, still on the couch. Suguru rolled his eyes.

“She’s a therapy snake, dumbass. I’m not her first owner.” 

“Aww, did you get her after Mika-chan dumped you?” 

Daishou’s face turned red instantly, he sputtered a couple times before he finally replied. “S-Shut up! Obviously not!” 

“Why’s she so big?” Bokuto’s eyes were apprehensive with fear but slight with curiosity. His nails were digging into Sawmura’s forearm nervously. 

“She’s a boa constrictor,” Daishou replied, “It’s what they do.” 

“Okay cool put it back.” Kuroo snapped, shrinking back at the mere sight of her. Tooru nodded hurriedly. 

“ _She_ ,” Daishou hissed, “not it.” 

Lucille took that as her chance to slither up and rest her chin on the top of his head. They looked eerily similar. 

“Sawamura you’re not honestly allowing this, are you?” Kuroo demanded, screaming something about her looking at him when she turned her head. 

“What does this have to do with me? I’m not in charge.” Daichi said. Koushi rolled his eyes. 

Wordlessly, Daishou finished his papico and threw the plastic in the trash. He turned on his heel, walking back to his room without addressing any of them. 

There was a moment of silence where no one moved, and then, 

“I’m telling you guys right now it was telepathically sending me death threats.” 

Sawamura wasn’t going to survive the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter done wow,, feels surreal to post a daishou work i normally keep them in my drafts omg 
> 
> anyways thank u to anyone who read this!! i appreciate it sososo much


	2. adult supervision needed, please contact us if you can provide adult supervision for five feral idiots. thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not even grocery shopping is simple when you’re a captain

Daichi’s plan to ‘not be the one in charge’ lasted less than a week. 

You see, Daichi _could_ relax. He could have fun, create a little trouble even, but it all depended on the people he was with. 

Say the group was Kiyoko, Asahi and Koushi, they were responsible and laid back, and he could without a doubt be the fun one, but in his current situation?

He looked over at his four roommates.

“I’m going to kill you and they’ll never find your fucking body. I swear to god.” 

“So you’re gonna make me a famous missing persons case? Awww ~ I didn’t know you cared that much!” 

“Oikawa can spread rumours that you got abducted by aliens!” 

“No! Why would I spread rumours and make them lose even _more_ credibility!?” 

“Bro aliens don’t even have credibility to begin with.” 

“Fine! Fine! I’ll kill you in a normal boring way! Your name won’t even be in the papers!” 

“No one reads the fucking papers you old bitch.” 

Sawamura buried his face in his hands, groaning tiredly. The past four days had been pandemonium, to say the least. 

Oikawa had taken a liking to all of them rather quickly, though he and Daishou had some weird ‘bitch’ thing going on which he didn’t understand. 

Obviously, Kuroo and Bokuto weren’t fans of the shortest roommate, but Daishou seemed to be obsessed with antagonizing all four of them.

In less than a week, they’d managed to nearly break the microwave, successfully broke one of the campus washing machines, nearly set fire to the dorm, and broken _six_ dishes. That was just the beginning. 

“Enough.” He said, standing to loom over the others bickering at the kitchen table. “Daishou,” He looked over at the green-haired boy, “could you just consider taking shorter showers?” 

His head hurt. 

“Well then tell Kuroo to let me turn up the thermostat! I only take those long ass showers because our apartment is freezing!” 

“Are you insane!?” Bokuto gave him an incredulous look, “it’s _boiling_ in here! You’re the only one who’s cold!”

Daishou took a moment to look around the table. Everyone excluding him was dressed in shorts and tees. He looked down at his hoodie and sweats. 

“What the fuck…”He muttered. 

“This wasn’t even the point of this meeting!” Tooru slammed his hands down on the table, hair bouncing energetically. “ _Someone_ , needs to drive me to the grocery store! I’m sick and tired of living off ramen!” 

“I don’t even have a licence.” Daishou shrugged. Bokuto nodded along with him. Oikawa turned his gaze towards Kuroo and Daichi. 

“I let Yaku borrow my car.” Kuroo said, eyes narrowed. 

That left one person. Of course. Daichi sighed. 

“I’ll drive…” He muttered tiredly, rummaging within his shorts pockets to find his car keys. Oikawa’s eyes lit up. 

“Daichi-san you’re the coolest!” He grinned, jumping up excitedly. 

“Wait can I come too?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide.

“I guess…” 

“Well then I wanna come too,” Kuroo grinned, “I’m out of orange juice.”

Everyone turned to look at Daishou, who had been just sitting there. He rolled his eyes. 

“Obviously I’m going too,” He said, standing up, “it’s not a trip without me now is it?” 

“A trip to hell maybe…” Kuroo muttered. 

“I’m going to set you on fire.” 

“Hold on,” Kuroo said, stopping everyone from entering the small car. They looked to him for an explanation. They were standing in the school parking lot, sun beating down on them.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” He demanded, staring down at Daishou’s feet. 

“...Shoes?” 

“Those are fucking sandals!” 

“Sandals are shoes you dipshit, I thought you were supposed to be smart.” Daishou moved to open the car door, but Kuroo stopped him once more. 

“It’s twenty three degrees out, and not only are you wearing a god damn sweater, but you’re wearing _fluffy socks with sandals!?_ ”

“I think it looks good!” Bokuto piped up. Kuroo looked over at him. 

“You’re wearing a seashell necklace bro, you aren’t winning him any points.” He said, turning away. Bokuto’s face morphed into an expression of shock.

“Daishou-san I think you need to go back to the dorm and put on some appropriate footwear.” Oikawa said, smiling sweetly. Daishou glowered at the two criticizing his outfit. 

“We’re going to a grocery store, what the hell is wrong with you two?” 

“Even if you were dressed like an actual human being with taste I’d still be embarrassed to be seen with you, so try and have a little sympathy for me, hm?” 

“Kuroo, Oikawa,” Daichi began, “is this really necessary?” 

“Thank you, Daichi.” Daishou muttered, going to open his door a third time. 

“If he wants to look like an idiot that’s up to him.” The driver said nonchalantly, casually getting into the car. Daishou froze as Oikawa and Kuroo began laughing loudly. 

“I hate all of you so much.”

**Sei it ain’t Joh**

oikawa: u guys are never gonna fucking believe what just happened

mattsun: it had something to do w ur roommates right? 

oikawa: well duh 

oikawa: anyways 

oikawa: we all decided to go grocery shopping together 

maki: that was your first mistake 

mattsun: really fucked the dick there 

oikawa: STFU 

oikawa: and so we all split up to get whatever we needed

oikawa: and like twenty minutes later 

oikawa: we all meet back up 

oikawa: except for bokuto

iwaizumi: i’m not surprised 

oikawa: no but listen 

oikawa: so we go up to the counter 

oikawa: and we r like hey we need to use the mic we lost our kid 

oikawa: and daichi is all u know daichi like he goes “bokuto this is sawamura we’re waiting for you at checkout” 

oikawa: right 

oikawa: BUT THEN KUROO TOOK THE MIC FROM HIS HAMDS 

oikawa: AND HE LITWRALLY WENT “bro if you don’t get you and your fat ass over here you’re being replaced with moniwa you little shit” 

mattsun: HELP

maki: FOR THE WHOLE ATORE TO HEAR???? 

oikawa: YES 

oikawa: so of course, bokuto comes running 

oikawa: AMD THEN WHEN THE WORJERS SAW THAT IT WAS A WHOLE GROWN MAN 

oikawa: THEY WERE LIKE WTF

oikawa: AND THE MANAGER CAME OUT TO SEE WHO TF WAS SWEARING ON THE MIC

oikawa: ADN WE GOT BANNED FROM THE FUCKOGH STORE FOR THREE MONTHS

oikawa: WHERE THE FUCK AM I SUPPORSED TO GET MY FOOD NOW 

mattsun: I CSNT BREAHE 

maki: KUROO DID YALL DIRTY RHIS IS SO FUNNY 

oikawa: ITS NOT FUNNY THE NEXT CLOSEST STORE IS A TWENTY MINITE DRIVE

oikawa: IMGOING TO FUCKIGJ DIE 

iwaizumi: ok 

mattsun: ok 

maki: ok 

oikawa: FUCK YOU GUYS

They’d gotten back their dorm thirty minutes prior, and no one had spoken a word.

They’d unloaded their groceries silently, and proceeded to sit awkwardly on either the couch or at the table. 

What felt like years later, Kuroo spoke up. 

“... I thought it’d be funny…” 

Daichi, Oikawa and Daishou turned to glare at him. 

“... I thought it was funny bro.” 

“I died.” Sawamura said suddenly, face void of any emotion, “I died and went to hell. This is my hell.” 

“Guys it wasn’t that bad!” 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Tooru began, “I thought the bitch who sentenced us to death said something.” 

_“It’s a three month ban!”_

_“So you want me to starve for three months? You want me dead, Kuroo?”_

“Daishou bro,” Bokuto began, looking at the boy moping on the couch, “you alive?” 

Everyone turned to stare at him. He sat with his back turned to them, and hadn’t spoke a word since before the disaster. 

“I forgot to buy more instant coffee…” He muttered, not turning to face them. “... And now we’re fucking banned…”

There was a brief moment of silence.

The four broke into laughter, tension breaking completely.

Daishou snapped his neck towards them in shock. “It’s not funny!” 

He received no reply, only more laughter. 

He stared for a moment, before a small grin appeared on his face. Moments later all five of them were laughing themselves to tears. 

It was many minutes later that they finally stopped. 

“...Do you guys wanna watch something together?” 

They had yet to do anything as a group since moving in, and just for a moment they hesitated.

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Nothing shitty, though.” 

“What the hell that’s so vague!” 

“It’s simple enough! Don’t pick something shitty!” 

“I want the corner spot!” 

“Bokuto I’m literally already sitting here.” 

“Well move then!” 

“Wh- No!” 

“Sit down and shut up, we’re watching orange is the new black.” 

As a flurry of protests erupted, Daichi couldn’t help but smile as he watched them bicker. There was something… comforting about it. 

“Did you just fucking lick me!?” 

“What are you gonna do about i- _get off me what the fuck!?_ ” 

You know what? Nevermind. He hated them. No comfort, only pain. 

Sawamura placed his head into his hands and held back tears. 

Was it too late to request a room change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter!! i just wanted to push something out heheh, hopefully everyones enjoying themselves! i’m hoping to have a kenma and akaashi appearance next chap!!


End file.
